Death By Love
by Gatalicious
Summary: A proposition: Tyler's life and her friends' safety. The catch: One year with Klaus. Join Caroline as she makes her biggest sacrifice and Klaus as he does everything in his power to win Caroline's love. Rated M for mature themes and sexy times.
1. Chapter 1: Creep

**AN: Just my stab at creating Klaroline. No Silas, no cure, NO dead Jeremy! Picks up after Tyler leaves town and Caroline receives his note in the last episode.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: CREEP**

* * *

_I'm a creep._

_I'm a weirdo._

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here._

_Creep_ by Radiohead.

* * *

**Lookwood Manor**

Caroline curled up on the floor in abject despair. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them, her face buried in her lap as tear tracks lined her cheeks. Laying beside her on the floor was a tiny piece of lined paper covered in a male scrawl. The words on a single paper that ripped her undead heart out and destroyed her from within.

Tyler was gone and not coming back.

As she lay there on the floor of the Lockwood manor, or Matt's home now, she couldn't believe that this was where her life had come to. This was where her love had gone to. Doomed from the moment they set eyes on each other; doomed because of the cursed existence of one man.

Wearily, Caroline loosened her grip and unwound herself from the tight ball she was in. With a few calming breaths, she swiped her palms across her face and cleared the remnants of her tears. With her legs now on the floor, her knees facing each other, Caroline rested on her haunches as she raised herself to look up to the nearby mantelpiece. Atop the wooden counter, sat a picture of Tyler in his letterman jacket. He was smiling - a bright toothy smile, not the fake one he usually sported - with one hand over her shoulder, pulling her closer. A serene grin was on Caroline's face in that picture as she laid her head on his chest, a model of contentment.

Now, she was alone.

Wiping her nose with her sleeve, Caroline sniffed audibly as a fresh bout of tears threatened to escape her. With some effort, she hoisted herself to her feet and dusted her clothes. Putting one leaden step in front of the other, she slowly began to walk towards the door, she had to get out of that house. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her middle as her slumped shoulders continued to shake with irrepressible sobs.

* * *

**Salvatore House**

Despite being a vampire, Caroline was quite sure that this was how zombies felt. A feeling of stark emptiness permeated her very being as she nearly mindlessly walked around the Salvatore brothers' home with a rubbish bag in her hand. She swiped paper cups and alcohol-laden glasses from every surface and drained the remnants before dumping the waste in the bag. Half a pint of beer followed by some leftover gin and tonic, a few glasses' worth of scotch from several containers and of course, Caroline's old friend, Jack Daniels joined the mix.

All in all, the heady jungle mix of wine and beer and hard alcohol had quickly created an almost nauseating buzz at the back of her mind, which was just distracting enough to keep her mind off of the horrid reality concerning Tyler. Desperate measures they surely were.

"Desperate times, I take it?" A voice, smooth as a century old wine, sailed through the air. A hard edge of danger intermingled with an ever-present teasing tone that never failed to drive her to her very last nerve.

Caroline knew exactly who possessed that deadly combination in his mere voice.

"What are you doing here?" She spat out without even turning around.

Her eyes falling to the red cup in front of her, filled with some leftover alcohol that she couldn't even recognise.

"Not judging you for starters," he said in his lilting tone, "though if you are determined to get drunk, I might suggest something a little more sanitary."

Turning around, Caroline came face to face with Klaus in all his smug, black-clad, seductive glory. Blue-green eyes met hers with a knowing smirk encased with full pouty lips and a clearly judgemental raised eyebrow.

Yes, this was her problem. The love of her life had been driven away by this man and she was _still_ fixated on his pouty lips. She deserved hell. With fresh determination, she tilted the red cup into her mouth as the questionably murky liquid of clearly cheap liquor went down her throat in a singe swallow.

The burning in her throat filled her with a burning anger, one that was fuelled by Tyler's loss, her pain, her love, and her unwilling attraction to the man that had caused those she cared about nothing but unrelenting sadness.

She tossed the cup into her waste bag, turning to look at the annoying Original with a challenge.

"Well then, you showed me," He said.

Dick.

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the end of the Earth? Or do you still have some hopes and dreams you would like to crush here?" She said, almost half-heartedly.

No matter how much ever she got angry with Klaus, it wasn't helping her any.

"That depends..."

"On what?" She asked not even paying attention, her buzzed mind going on a different track as she began to check out of the conversation.

"On your love for the young Mr. Lockwood."

She looked at him, her hand gripping onto her rubbish bin a little more tightly as she sensed something threatening coming up.

"What do you mean, Klaus?"

He smirked in his casual way and walked towards her. With his hands firmly clasped behind his back, the Original stood in front of her with a happy dimpled smile and tilted his head to one side as she looked up to him, without backing away.

Her body was thrumming with wary electricity, but she daren't take a step back and let him know that she was scared.

"I have a proposition for you, Caroline. One that involves me sparing the life of your love and leaving your friends and Mystic Falls for good. Are you willing to hear it?"

She nodded, he definitely had her attention, but she wouldn't be surprised if this was one of his cheap tricks to get her hopes up and then bring them crashing down again.

"Come away with me, Caroline." He whispered.

For a second, she didn't fully understand what he was saying, and then it struck her.

She backed away, the black rubbish bag falling from her hands as she finally saw the possessive, almost hungry look in his eyes.

"B-Be more specific, Klaus."

He took a step forward and invaded her personal space. His hands, firmly behind him up until then, emerged to wrap around her waist lightly, his hypnotic blue eyes never wavering from her wide, fearful ones.

"One year, Caroline. Give me one year of your life, where you will come with me wherever I go. One year where you will give me your mind, body and soul." His hands tightened around her waist and drew her in closer, her chest pressing against the hard, lean muscle of his. "At the end of this one year, you can choose to leave me for good and I promise, I will never approach you, your friends, Mystic Falls _or Tyler_, ever again."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You won't try to kill my friends or Tyler?"

"No," he said, his smirk diminishing just a fraction.

"You won't hire or compel someone else to do it?"

"No," he said, his eyebrow quirking again in mild amusement.

"You won't in any way, shape or form try to backtrack or sidestep this blanket promise of leaving me and all my friends, _especially Tyler_, alone. Never to threaten us, never to approach us or Mystic Falls, directly or indirectly, in any way possible or not, via witch or magic or _anything_."

"I won't," As he saw her take a breath to launch into another diatribe of qualifications, "You have my word, Caroline. I mean what I say, I'll leave, for good, after I have my one year. With you."

Breath caught in her throat, Caroline nodded. She pulled backwards and disentangled herself from his arms. His eyes continued to follow her movements as she turned away from him, her hands clasping around her middle as her mind processed what she had just heard.

"You have until tonight," he intoned, she turned around to see him standing in the same spot, his hands once again firm behind his back. "Tonight I leave Mystic Falls to start my hunt for Tyler without you, or, if you decide otherwise, I leave with you for parts unknown."

He swivelled around without another word and began to walk away, "Meet me at midnight at the Grill." He said as he exited the door.

Slowly, Caroline sank down to the floor as she watched his retreating back.

What the hell will she do now?

* * *

**Forbes Residence**

"SHE'S NOT GOING!"

"Sheriff Forbes, calm down, please!"

"No, no I will _not_ calm down! I will not let my only daughter go on to be...to be a sex slave to a crazed mass murderer!"

"I agree, there's probably something I can do, a spell, something, somewhere, to end this."

"What do you have left, Bonnie? What's fresh in your bag of tricks that _isn't_ going to fail?"

"Damon, mocking Bonnie isn't the answer here."

"That's because there is no answer here!"

She couldn't take it anymore. With a loud screech, Caroline rose to her feet and raised her arms in the air to call for order. The bickering group of people calmed down and turned to her in surprise.

"Thank you all for your input, but...but I think we all know what needs to be done here." She said, her voice growing softer with every word.

"Caroline, no!" Her mother said.

"I'm really sorry, mom. But, I need to do this, for all of us. The murders, deaths, they won't end. Tyler will never be able to come home. We will never be able to have normal lives," she pleaded, her heart breaking as she saw her words sinking into her mother and reluctantly convincing her, "It's one year, one year of an unending lifetime."

Dead silence. Nobody spoke a word. Caroline wilted as her eyes swept over the room. Elena's concern, Bonnie's anger, Jeremy's sadness, Matt's shock, Stefan's resignation, Damon's determination and her mother's despair.

With vampiric speed, Caroline exited the sitting room and flashed to her bedroom. With lightning quick speed, she brought out a suitcase and opened her closet. With deliberate motions, she began picking articles of clothing and tossing them in.

She heard her door creak open. Her head turned in its direction and she saw Elena and Bonnie standing there.

"Guys, please, I have to do this. For Tyler, for all of us. Please don't make this harder than it is." She begged.

Neither of them said a word. Both girls entered her room and looked at the suitcase on her bed and the haphazard clothes thrown in.

Slowly, Bonnie picked up a top and began folding it, Elena sorting through the piles of strewn clothes everywhere and sorting them as well.

It was a quiet moment of acceptance and sadness. It took them an hour to pack all the things she needed. The three girls didn't exchange a word as the suitcase was filled up and closed.

Caroline came down the stairs to find her mother sitting alone in the living room, the others gone.

She walked towards Caroline and engulfed her in her arms, "I'm so scared Care, so frightened for you." She said as she hugged her tighter, Caroline could feel her mother's tears in her hair, "But I'm also proud," she pulled back and placed a tender kiss on her daughter's forehead, "so _very_ proud."

"Thanks, mom." Caroline mumbled. "I'll see you in a year's time, I promise."

The sheriff nodded, her eyes watery, "I'm going to hold you to that."

Caroline quickly turned away, she didn't want her mother to see her cry. She stepped out of her house and could feel her friends' and mother's gaze linger on her back. She slipped towards her car and found Damon in the driver's seat. Stuffing her suitcase in the back, she got into the passenger seat and they drove off.

The ride from her home to the Grill wasn't a long one, and it felt especially short that night. They stopped just outside and Damon didn't move.

"If he hurts you, Caroline," Damon spoke for the first time, "I'll find a way, but I will destroy him for you." He looked at her, his silver eyes shinning, "And even if I fail, the rest of us won't stop until he pays."

A single tear escaped her eye as she nodded once. Opening the car door she stepped out and ran right into Matt.

"Hey, Matt." She said sadly.

Matt didn't say a word, just pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly. After several minutes, he let go, "Take care."

He turned around and walked away, Caroline's vampiric hearing picked up the light, strongly repressed sniffs and his quivering shoulders.

She pulled out her suitcase and walked towards the Grill. It was 11:50PM by her watch, she was here.

"I'm surprised you came." A teasing voice with a genuine mix of surprise.

"You made me an offer I couldn't refuse." She answered with little emotion.

A strong hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the left. Her eyes meeting her captor's. "This will be fun, Caroline. I promise."

With his free hand, the psychopathic Original indicated the Mercedes to his left.

"Welcome to the dark side, love."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**What do you guys think? Interesting? Worth continuing? Leave me a review or comment with your thoughts. Especially if you think I should continue.**

**The writing is a little rushed, writer's adrenaline and all that.**

**~ Gat**


	2. Chapter 2: Drunk

**AN: Thank you for all your support guys! I never expected such a good response SO quickly that even!**

**The format of the chapters is a little different from hereon out. This story is very much about me experimenting and having fun with writing rather than a super serious endeavour. Rereading the first chapter, I realised that it reads as extremely serious and somewhat depressing, which SUCKS because this is supposed to be a romcom-ish fic. So I've decided to write the story from Caroline's POV, which has given me some opportunity to inject a bit of humour into the story. I hope at least some of you find it funny. Humour isn't really my thing so I'm pretty much grasping at straws with the funny stuff. If I'm epically failing - do let me know - and I will try to keep it in the drama-verse instead. If, on the shocking hand, I am getting it even somewhat right, please _please_ DO let me know, just because that would make me feel awesome! (In all likelihood though, despite my best efforts, this will end up being less romcom and more rom-dramedy, what can I say? I'm morbid that way.)**

**Anyway, fair warning there's a lot of M-rated mature themes in this chapter including a fair bit of swearing. That Caroline has a filthy brain. If that bothers you, turn back now (though I can't imagine why you would read an M-rated fic to begin with if that bothers you)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: DRUNK**

* * *

_Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love_

_Drunk_ by Ed Shereen

* * *

Caroline POV

"So where are we going?" I asked for the umpteenth time.

For the umpteenth time, Klaus, in all his irritating glory, completely ignored my question.

_Sigh_

Have I mentioned that I hate being ignored?

"Klaus?" I tried again, "Klaaaaauuuuuuuusssssss," I whined. Still no response.

Asshole.

"KLAUS!" I yelled.

The car jerked to the left as the Original was taken a little bit off guard by my sudden screech. I smiled in satisfaction as he regained control in a split second and steered the car straight.

"Shut up!" He snapped at me, "We're going to the airport."

I looked away from him, scoffing at his tone. As we continued to drive forward, I saw a big green sign pass us by, "LEAVING MYSTIC FALLS."

I gulped at the sight of it, I was leaving Mystic Falls, who knows if I would ever even see it again. My momentary happiness lapsed as unbidden images of home came to me. My eighth birthday party with mom and dad and Elena and Bonnie and Matt and Ty. Sitting around the garden and goofing off. Making hot pockets and popcorn during sleepovers with Bonnie fighting to watch the newest Nicholas Sparks book-to-movie adaption. Lazy Sunday mornings at the Grill with Matt slipping me a free chocolate smoothie when no one could see. A wave of homesickness hit me out of nowhere and I craned my neck around to see that giant green sign as it grew into an insignificant green dot in the background.

"Settle down, Caroline." Klaus whispered.

I turned back around and sat in my seat, my good humour totally evaporated.

"I know you're missing home," he said, "I am sure it must be challenging to say goodbye to everything that is old and familiar."

"I wouldn't be going through this if you weren't such a creep, you know." I said snidely.

Hey! I'm homesick and not going to see my mom and friends for a year because Klaus apparently has a penchant for blondes.

Klaus growled threateningly at my tone and I felt goosebumps rise on my arms and legs in response. I shuddered and shut up. I tend to forget he's a psychotic Original hybrid who is practically indestructible...with an apparent penchant for blondes.

"I once offered to show you the world, Caroline," he said, a little anger still at the edge of his tone mixed with...something else.

I undid my seatbelt and turned in the passenger seat to look at him. I had to admit, the psychotic bastard was a looker. His pale skin was illuminated in the moonlight with his eyes in seemingly alternating shades of blue turning into green whenever we passed under the harsh white of the streetlights. He smiled after a moment and I realised that I had been staring at him for too long.

Smug bastard.

"So, are we going globetrotting for a year then?" A bubble of excitement unwittingly forming in my chest.

He smiled impishly at my not-so-carefully concealed excitement, "In a fashion." He answered cryptically.

"Okay...so maybe we should set some ground rules." I broached the topic that had been running through my head ever since I decided to agree to this absurd proposal.

He tilted his head towards me with a frown, a crease forming between his eyebrows, "How do you mean?"

"I mean," I started, squaring my shoulders for what I know will be a conversation that would make me blush, "what are my...duties, as your, contractual...companion?" I ventured.

How else do you ask someone if they expect you to be a sex slave? God, what if he _does_ expect me to be his sex slave? What if he wants sex every night? What if he wants to start with road head? Ew... Not to mention unsafe.

Before I could work myself up into a real tizzy, Klaus burst out, "Are you asking me if I expect some kind of sexual recompense during the course of the next year?"

My mouth screwed shut as the aforementioned blush rushed to my cheeks. I nodded.

Klaus appeared horrified and looked away, his fingers gripping the steering wheel a little hard as he ground his teeth, "Caroline, if I wished to bed you against your will, all I would have to do is compel you. It would be that simple." The steering wheel began to emit a small cracking sound as his fingers pressed harder.

"Er...Klaus..."

"I find it offensive frankly that you think me to be _such_ a depraved monster. Have I not cleared my intentions repeatedly? Have I not expressed my attraction adequately? What must I do, Caroline? I have asked for one year - a mere drop in the ocean in the lifetime of an immortal - and in return I gave you Tyler, I gave your friends freedom, I've forgiven the doppleganger and those two Salvatore brothers!" He continued to rant. The steering wheel groaning under the increasing strength of his ire.

"Klaus, please, calm down!" I tried again.

"No, I will not calm down, Caroline. Your words anger me to no end. It is almost as though you consider my feelings for you are mere puffery..."

_Crack_

The steering wheel cracked and broke as his hands fell into his lap, with the top of the leather wheel still in his grip.

"...Oh dear."

That was all that he could get out as the Mercedes was directed out of control and began to fly towards the trees to the side. Thankfully we were not on a busy street or highway because the car swivelled and pivoted as Klaus hit the brakes and it went careening into a large tree. With a huge _CRASH_, the car stopped moving, the front of it entirely dented and destroyed.

I lifted my head from under my hands and looked up at the tree we'd crashed into.

"So..." I said, "No sex. Noted."

I didn't even dare to look towards him in fear of the sheer anger on his face.

I heard him sit back in his seat and sigh in frustration, "My car is ruined," this was true, oh where was he blessed with such genius to state the obvious! "The things you do to me, Caroline."

Say what?

"Say what? _You're_ the one with such poor self control that you BROKE the steering wheel!" I said, unable to keep the annoyance out of my tone.

"It's fine," he said smirking, completely ignoring me once again, "No need to blame yourself. I'm not angry. The airport is maybe another two hours away, we can just run."

"I don't blame myself!" I spat at him.

I pushed open the door as Klaus began to lightly chuckle at my expense and I stomped all the way to the tree. His steadily growing laughter just served to anger me further and in a fit of said anger, I may have, quite immaturely, kicked the tree we had crashed into.

Now I firmly stand by the fact that I had nothing to do with _that psychopathic fucker_ breaking the steering wheel...but I will admit that I felt a twinge of regret when the tree trunk broke in half and the entire top part of the tree came crashing down on the battered car, shattering the windscreen and bathing the Original in shards of glass.

Just a _tiny_ twinge though, most of me was dominated by unending guffaws.

"Carol - H - ugh!"

_BOOM!_

Through the leafy branches, I saw the safety air bags finally erupt from the front of the car dashboard and 'protect' poor Klaus from the impact of the two accidents by slamming into his face.

I probably should have helped him at that point. But he's a big bad Original, he'd be fine. Besides, I was too busy at the moment rolling on the grass laughing my fucking ass off.

"CAROLINE!"

In a split second, I stopped laughing when I noticed two beautiful black leather shoes near my head. Lying on the grass, I looked upwards and saw two legs attached to said shoes that grew upwards into a leaf-strewn and pissed off Original hybrid.

"...Oops?"

He rolled his eyes at me and offered his hand to help me up. I, of course, promptly ignored his proffered hand and stood up myself. I am a proud twenty-first century woman, I don't need no man!

After dusting myself, Klaus cleared his throat to gather my attention.

"If you're quite done, we have a plane to catch," he intoned.

"Just a sec," I made an exaggerated laughing sound and pointed at him vigorously while he continued to raise his eyebrows, one at a time, and roll his eyes in-between. Calming down my raucous laughs, I took a deep breath and said, "Now I'm done."

_Snap_

Darkness.

* * *

I slowly came to with a motherfucker of a headache. Just to emphasise the motherfuckery of this headache: It felt like a bodybuilder had gone to town on two petite Chinese women surrounded by lumberjacks and those annoying kids that scream while scraping nails on a chalkboard in the background. Oh yeah, it's the motherfucker headache of death, which means some asshole snapped my neck.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake," Came the nearby smug voice of said asshole.

I groaned and cracked an eye open only to see the bright sunlight stream through the open french windows and bathe the large room in light. I hissed at the sight and turned away, burying my head into my very, _very_ hard pillow. I heard chuckling in the background and oddly enough my very, very hard pillow has an in-built massage component because it's vibrating...

...oh wait.

"Eeeeep!" I yelled and threw myself off the bed and vampire flashed to the other side of the room.

Lying there, beside me, on the same bed, _shirtless_ was Klaus.

He smiled at me, his red lips quirked to one side as a nauseatingly mischievous dimple dotted his cheek at my reaction. "Come now, Caroline, you were quite cuddly most of this morning."

I spluttered incoherently, I'll admit, this wasn't one of my more eloquent moments. "You...shirt...bed...ground rules...WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL ME?"

Klaus laughed at me, his chest muscles tensing and loosening in a hypnotic rhythm. "To answer your rambling: Yes, me, Klaus. Yes, me, without a shirt, I prefer to rest as such. Yes, this is a bed, where you and I slept last night. Or well, I slept, you were still dead. I believe the ground rule was no sex without your consent, which we didn't have. And finally, I temporarily shut you up because of your unending laughter at my expense."

My speechlessness stretched on as clearly, I'm not a morning person and my recently alive brain was still not up to speed, so I, of course, did the only rational thing that I could do in this situation.

I hissed at him.

He looked at me with shock, amusement and a hint of arousal. Wait, what?

I looked at my clothes, they were thankfully still the same ones as last night. I sighed for a second and looked back at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

His gaze hadn't wavered from my acceptably clothed form and I could see that his muscles were tense as he held himself back. His expression morphed into a neutral, almost stoic look, "You're beautiful...in the sunlight," he mumbled, "It is quite breathtaking actually."

I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to respond to that. If any other guy would have said that to me, I would've thrown a box of cheese at him, but with Klaus, there was something so sincere and intense about the way he said it. I just...

"...Thanks."

Just like that the moment ended and Klaus lifted himself from the bed and turned his back to me. Well, I'm jumping into the shower. Feel free to order in room service if you're so disposed." As he opened the bathroom door, he hesitated, "Oh, and, I hope you enjoy the view."

As Klaus went into the bathroom, I turned around suspiciously and knew that this was clearly a hotel room, a pretty luxurious one for sure. I walked towards the open windows and stepped onto the balcony.

"Holy..."

My words were lost as I looked on ahead. Thousands upon thousands of beautiful buildings stretched on to the horizon. Shapes and sizes and some odd colours with dots of people and cars far below me. The sound of hustle and bustle a faint echo in the distance as my eyes trailed onto the sight of the most romantic rooftop in the City that Never Sleeps.

With my chin resting on my palm and my head tilted to enjoy the soft breeze of the morning caress my hair, I was truly in a New York state of mind.

* * *

It had been about five days since I left home with Klaus. I admit I was ready to sulk and be miserable for the next year and yearn for Tyler and my friends more than anything. I do miss them for sure, but, I have been having the time of my life!

I'm in New York, baby! The city that moves so fast that it doesn't give you the time to worry or be anxious or think or wonder, you're always in a whirlwind of motion and action. Klaus has kept me busy with roofs and penthouses, parties and jazz clubs, operas and musicals! That man knows how to show a lady around town, I reluctantly confess, in my mind, never _ever_ to his face.

He hasn't pressured me for sex, in fact, the guy hasn't even held my hand. If it weren't for the constant flirting on his end, I would have pretty much written him off as gay at this point.

The only thing is the freakin' bed. He _insists _that we sleep together, not _sleep_ sleep together, but literally sleep in the same bed. It took a bit of convincing, but I figured that I had pretty much resigned myself to sucking his dick every day for a year, sharing his bed non-sexually is really not that bad a compromise in comparison...really. Mostly, anyway.

We have a Great Wall policy: he stays on his side, I stay on mine. No touching. Somehow, he respects my wishes. Yet somehow, I am waking up most mornings closer and closer to his side of the bed.

It's officially Saturday night and we're going to a hot new club on the Upper East Side for the evening. I'm dressed to the nines for tonight in a killer blue dress I bought this afternoon and I cannot _wait_ to dance the night away!

"Caroline, love," He broke me out of my reverie and I turned to face him. He smiled. I had to admit, the man always cleaned up well. Who would think that this dashing English gentleman in a sexy black suit is a rampaging supernatural murderer? "We're here, Right."

"I don't know, Klaus, are we here? You said you knew the place." I asked nonplussed.

He chuckled a bit, "No, the name of the club is 'Right,' and we're here," He said pointing ahead and my eyes fell on a slightly dingy building which had loud music with strong beats emanating from it and a long line of people waiting to get in.

Klaus offered me his arm, which I accepted, and we walked right past the line as all the people sneered and called at us, right to the bouncer. Klaus nodded towards the big black guy once and he stepped aside to give us entry amidst more cries of indignation from people in the crowded line.

Inside, the club was a different story. Bright colours covered nearly every surface in alternating lights as a strong trance beat thrummed in the background. An endless sea of gyrating, sweaty bodies moved in rhythm with the music as the steady scent of alcohol, drugs and sex permeated the air.

"Not the most upscale club, is it?" I said normally, vampiric hearing meant Klaus heard me loud and clear despite the music.

"That's the point," he replied and I stared at him askance. "Drink?"

"Whatever's sanitary."

In a flash, Klaus was back with two glasses of...something. I tentatively sipped my concoction and felt the familiar burn of a gin and tonic, without the tonic. Mmmm...my favourite.

"Thanks, Klaus. That's my favourite."

He smirked, "I know."

I don't know if I should be impressed or creeped out that he does.

"Swig it, Caroline," He said as he downed whatever it is he was drinking, "We're dancing now."

"Oh, okay..." I rushed forward as he took my free hand and dragged me to the dance floor. I hastily swallowed my drink and left it at a nearby table before entering the dance floor with my excitable partner.

It took me a second to settle down, but the drink I just had was the equivalent of five shots and while slow, the buzz of alcohol was certainly catching up to me. As my body gave in to the electric music blasting in my ears, I shook and moved with greater abandon. I felt Klaus' hands wrap around my waist tighter and pull me in to his chest. I felt his hot breath against my neck as one of his hands slipped down from the small of my back onto my ass. My hands involuntarily wrapped around his back and my chin was on his shoulder. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable when I felt him place an open mouth kiss on my neck. I shuddered. It was a _good_ shudder.

OKAY! Too much!

I pulled away from him and disentangled our limbs. Sobriety and common sense rushing back to me as I distanced myself from his touch. His face was flushed, much like I imagined mine was. His chest was heaving a little bit, his normally coiffed hair in disarray - did I do that? A wildness hid beneath his eyes.

"Ground rules, Klaus. Ground rules," I repeated with my breath ragged.

"Of course," he said, "Forgive me."

He flashed away and left me on the dance floor. I looked around in surprise and quickly flashed after him. I stopped near the edge of the dance floor and paused. A drunken man tried to make a pass at me and I shoved him backwards until he fell over on his back. Without even a backwards glance, I continued to look around for my missing dance partner and part-time mass-murdering psychopath.

I finally stepped outside onto the club courtyard where a bunch of people stood around smoking cigarettes amongst other things. I found him standing at one corner with a satisfied look on his face.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up," I said.

"Sorry, love, a bit of distraction is all I needed," he said with lazy smile, "I think I found something to make you very happy."

He pointed to a tall, black woman standing behind him with a vacant expression on her face.

Dread filled me as I placed a hand on his chest and looked to him with wild eyes, "What do you think you're doing!?" I snarled at him.

"Having a good time, love. You should too." He answered back, stepping closer to me as I clutched his shirt.

"You can't just feed on her in public!" I continued.

He laughed, honest to God, _laughed_ at me, "Look around, Caroline. Do you notice anything odd?"

I paused my shock and looked around, there _was_ something odd, People were oddly...still. Then, I saw it. A tall Asian woman buried her fangs in a still man's neck, another vampire was snacking on three women in the middle of the courtyard, a man was fucking a woman against a wall as the woman slowly lapped at the open wound on his neck.

I looked back at Klaus in horror, "What is this place?"

He never stopped smirking as he indicated for the compelled woman to come close to him. Without taking his eyes off of me, he sunk his teeth into her. The fresh scent of blood, coupled with the sudden realisation that this was a vampire hunting ground of sorts with blood _everywhere_, suddenly filled me up. I could feel my instincts taking over as my fangs extended, my eyes distended and the need for bloodlust began to overtake me. I could hear the slow, deliberate _gulps_ that Klaus made as he continued to feed on the woman.

We never broke eye contact.

I began to breathe deeply, my chest heaving, my hands trembling as the need for blood consumed me. I felt Klaus' hand on my fevered arm, his grip strong as he pulled me closer. He extricated his lips from the woman and pushed her aside, blood was on the tips of his fangs and covered his mouth and neck. He brought his face closer to mine as I grabbed clumps of his shirt and blazer in my hand and pulled him towards me.

The blood. Right there.

His blood-stained tongue slipped out of his mouth and lined my lower lip. I gasped. A hot wetness accumulating in my panties, my grip on him tightening as I tasted the blood on my lower lip. As I swallowed the red velvet, it felt as though church bells were ringing, hallelujah screams and choirs praising. Klaus nipped playfully at my neck and the dip between my breasts as my body revelled in the feeling of human blood. A hand went under my dress and I could feel Klaus slowly caress my increasingly damp centre. I inhaled sharply as I felt his strong finger press against my covered bud, my head thrown back, his lips kissing my ear and neck, going lower, licking my skin.

Holy shit. WHAT AM I DOING?

With my last ray of sanity, I pushed the fucker away from me.

"Klaus, please..." I mumbled weakly.

I knew in that second when I looked at him, when I looked into his eyes and saw his lust, his desire, that if I didn't leave, he wouldn't be able to stop.

If I didn't leave, _I_ wouldn't stop him.

I flashed away at vampire speed before he could touch me again. I didn't stop running. I kept going and going, uncaring if anybody saw me. I needed to keep running. The club was far behind me now. Ages past, time was flying. I didn't know how long I had been going until I finally stopped in front of the hotel. With my dress straightened out, my hair brought under some semblance of control and a neutral mask, I quietly walked through the lobby and towards the elevators.

Within minutes I was in our room and I hopped into the shower. I placed my head under the soothing spray and felt its calming effect on me.

I got very close to losing my control today, losing myself to him. It had been less than a week and I was already nearly seduced. My hands fisted to my sides. I couldn't let him take me so easily. I _refused_ to be a cheap lay for him. This was the man that separated me from Tyler, that killed Jenna, that ruined Elena's life, that brought hell to all of us back home. He's the reason so many of my loved ones are dead or worse.

I turned the spray off, my anger and resolve renewed. I dried myself off and stepped into our room. Klaus' bedside lamp was on. He was sitting there, his blazer was off. He had removed his pants and was in his black boxer-briefs. His dress shirt completely unbuttoned with his muscular chest on display. But for once, none of that distracted me. What captivated me was his face, his expression. He looked...hopeful. His usually hard features were soft, inviting, open. His blue-green eyes generally alive with mischief and danger were...almost loving and reverent...for me.

"Caroline..." He whispered.

I refused to let my emotions show, I will not be seduced by him. He is a mass-murdering psychopathic Original hybrid. He's a monster. A MONSTER!

"I'm off to bed, Klaus." I said in a monotone. "We'll talk in the morning. Let's just forget tonight happened." His face fell. He looked crushed. "Good night."

I walked to my side of the bed and curled underneath the cover, wrapping myself in my blanket in a tight cocoon. I felt the depression on the other side of the bed. His bedside lamp went off. Darkness filled the room.

I could feel him. I could feel him watching me. He laid down on his end. I felt him inch closer. Please don't, Klaus. Please don't. If he touched me, if he felt me...I don't know what would happen.

He moved a little closer. If my heart were still beating, it would be pounding as though I was running a marathon right about now.

He moved closer. I could feel the air from his long breaths. I kept my eyes tightly shut, my hands clasped in front of me, and I prayed, I chanted to every God that may or may not exist to _please_ not let him touch me.

A little closer, he came...and stilled, his lips just above my ear. My body thrumming in fear, excitement, anticipation and unending dread.

"Good night, Caroline," He whispered, "I had a great evening. Thank you for your company." The disappointment in his tone expressly contrasting his words.

"I-I'm glad, Klaus."

I exhaled, my palms nearly melded together. He moved backwards. Back to his side. He settled down.

No more movement. All was silent.

Thank you Powers That Be. Klaus didn't try anything, he respected the Great Wall. Nothing would happen tonight. I get to keep my stoicism and Klaus-less virtue. I haven't betrayed Tyler and Elena and everyone else. I'll still be home in fifty-one weeks.

...Why then, do I feel so disappointed?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**So I would once again like to emphasise all of you who've added me to your favourites or followed the story are fucking awesome! Those that reviewed are the awesomest of the awesome! I have no words for the very kind and encouraging words I've received from so many of you. It in fact fired me up to write like a motherfucker and so I somehow churned out this chapter overnight.**

**Just for some housekeeping points: this isn't going to be a super-long novel-esque fic. If this story gets to the 50k mark it will be a big deal. I've planned this to be a relatively short novella almost with 12 chapters in total. However, that might change depending on how things go as I write. I do have a plan of the the major story arcs and points that I want to hit, but how and when I get to them is pretty relative and I usually figure out my scenes as I write them.**

**This story is me basically unwinding and trying to get back into the swing of things. So there's no BETA, no extensive proof-reading of the text and so on and so forth. It's me writing to have fun and the fact that some of you are liking it is awesome!**

**Thanks again for all the support guys! If you liked it, hated it, thought it was _blah_, or shockingly, found something funny (even if just my pathetic attempts in themselves were funny) - I would be delighted to hear about it in a REVIEW.**

**~ Gat.**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**The response I had for the last chapter was unprecedented! Over 20 reviews! I'm freaking over the moon! I've had so much positive encouragement that all I could do was write the next one as soon as possible. Thanks so much for reading, guys! You're all awesome! KLAROLINE FOREVER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU**

* * *

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right _

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights _

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say _

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray _

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay _

_And let me love you baby, let me love you._

_Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ by Frankie Valli

* * *

Caroline POV

Sleep is a blissful escape. Sometimes, when things go horribly wrong, when temptation is so strong as to overwhelm every rational sense that one may possess, sleep encapsulates a welcome respite. So, I was _not_ a happy camper when some asshole decided to draw the curtains and let that blistering sunlight onto my face and ruin my peace.

With an eloquent, "Wha...?" I came to the world, I sat up in bed and looked around in confusion. For a minute, I blissfully forgot where I was and my vampire instincts crawled in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I didn't mean to wake you, love," came a somewhat subdued voice from across the room.

I, with great pain, cracked one eye half-open and saw him standing at the other side of the room. Clad only in a pair of tight black boxer-briefs and an open morning robe over his shoulders, Klaus didn't really believe in leaving much to the imagination. He looked at me with his evergreen mischievous smirk that made me want to throw a lamp at his head. He looked almost domestic with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"It's fine..." I mumbled.

In all honesty? NO! It was _not_ fine! But I wasn't going to say that to a known psychopathic murderer - I pick my battles.

"I prepared you a cuppa as well," he chimed in, oblivious to my obvious resentment at being awoken. How can a man live a thousand years and still be this clueless? It boggles my mind. Wait, tea?

I turned over and noticed the steaming brown liquid beside me. Mmmm. English Breakfast.

"Thank you," I said gratefully and his smirk seemed to grow into a genuine smile.

I dragged myself from under my covers. In contrast to his tight-fitting and revealing morning wear, I chose to sleep in an oversized football hoodie that went down to my knees and a pair of _very long_ shorts or sweats. I'm all about comfort (and cover for present purposes).

I turned away from him, and began to walk towards the bathroom, when I heard a strangled growl behind me. Sluggish as I may be in the morning, I turned back and saw him look at me with an odd expression on his face. He looked reserved and a little annoyed.

Why is he pissed now?

"Why are you pissed now?" Give me a break, I need a little time before my brain-to-mouth filter reactivates successfully in the mornings.

He gripped the little handle to his teacup and forced his scowl to relax into a neutral expression, "Forgive the elaboration of my displeasure at your night wear, Caroline. I was but a little surprised."

Okay, I'm still sleepy, so I'm not going to pretend I understand what he's talking about. I shrugged at him and retraced my original destination - shower!

"It's just that I find it a touch bizarre..." He paused and I stopped in my tracks. With a noticeable sigh, I faced him once again.

"What? What is 'a touch bizarre'?" I mimicked, perhaps not accurately, his uppity accent with air quotes. Apparently, my brain-to-hand filter is off as well. Air quotes? Really, Caroline? Better comebacks, better comebacks.

He wasn't the least bit phased, "I find it a touch bizarre that you drape yourself with memories of your former flame after what happened last night."

My eyes widened, why is he going there? Dipshit. I thought we agreed to forget last night!

"We agreed to forget last night ever happened, Klaus," I said, a little too quickly even for my liking. Wait, did I just squeak?

His neutral expression was now a frown. Shit, the crease-between-the-eyebrows is back! Crease-between-the-eyebrows is never a good sign. I braced myself for whatever hurtful thing he was going to hurl at me. My eyes were clamped shut and my head tilted to the floor.

Nothing.

I cautiously looked up and he had turned away from me. The back of his long black robe was glaring at me in all its blackening glory.

"I apologise, Caroline," he said without looking at me, his voice almost a whisper, "I assumed too much." With that cryptic statement, he walked onto the balcony and closed the doors behind him.

Note to self: when you live for a thousand years, make sure you don't PMS like a bitch 24/7. With a well-deserved eye-roll in his direction, I returned to walking to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me, I faced the mirror and found that I wasn't looking like a total mess this morning. The perks of being a vampire.

I struck a pose, with a hand behind my head and the other on my waist, a bored expression on my face, "You look beautiful, love," I said to my reflection.

Okay, so I giggled a little at that. I turned around to remove my hoodie and dump it to the side when something caught my eye. The back of the hoodie.

LOCKWOOD

Well, the whole 'draping myself in my former flame's memories' suddenly began to make a little more sense. Well, this sucks. Klaus didn't need to see that. I palmed my forehead and ran my fingers through my hair. Why am I feeling guilty about this? I don't owe Klaus anything - not my affection, not anything. This is an arrangement for one year, that's all. He knows that I still love Tyler, I do, so he needs to stop feeling hurt about this. This isn't my fault, it's _his_. I will never be his.

Then why does it still suck so much to admit that?

* * *

I scrutinised my reflection in the mirror in front of me. My recently blow-dried hair shimmering to the left and the right as I considered the gorgeous new Chanel on my arm. Is it worth it?

"Come now, Caroline, I'm beginning to feel more than bored in this establishment," the shopping nazi said _again_.

I turned to him with the sternest expression I could muster and he merely rolled his eyes at me, "You're the one who _insisted_ to come shopping with me, today. I didn't want you with me."

"Yes, well, I certainly did not expect such abnormally long waits over such trivialities," he quipped.

I sighed. _Men_. "Fine, let's go."

I placed the bag back on the shelf and began to make my way to the exit. He caught up with me in a second and caught my arm gently, stopping us. "We spent an hour in here as you agonised over that bag," he said with a touch of exasperation, "Aren't you going to get it?"

I shrugged, absolutely enjoying the agony I put him through, "It's not really my colour on second thought."

With a victorious grin, I walked up to the door and held it open, "Shall we?"

Teeth grinding, Klaus stepped up and out the door. As we started walking down the street towards my favourite café, he offered me his arm and I, mostly reluctantly, accepted it. It's just me being polite.

New York is a busy, busy city and in the past month, I've come to fall in love with it!

We took our seats in the corner booth, away from the noise, but still not too far to feel intimate. I smiled at my companion as I ordered some coffee and he, his ever-necessary tea.

Things had been...strange between us. Ever since that morning, we never spoke of Club Right and our almost make out session with a bleeding woman between us. Klaus had retreated into himself.

"I think I am going to try the eggs today, how about you?" He asked as he flipped through the menu.

I shrugged, "Surprise me."

There was that dimpled smile again and I flushed at the sight of it.

He was still flirty with me, still never lost an opportunity to intimate his 'desire' for me, but he had cooled off. For the past three weeks, we were actually getting to know each other. As much as it pains me to admit this, he's kind of awesome. Having lived a thousand years, he's had a thousand stories to tell and even more fascinating people whom he'd met. Yet, there was more to it. Compared to his long and illustrious life, mine was nothing, but he still listened.

I sat back as he spoke to the waiter, ordering for us. My hands were crossed in front of me as I propped my chin up and looked out the nearby window, my mind, slowly drifting away.

_I was sitting on the hotel room couch, enjoying a not-so-wonderful canter of squirrel blood mixed with a human blood bag. It was sustenance, even if the animal blood was repulsive. Klaus refused to even be in the same room as I had it. He found it disgusting, I didn't disagree with him per say, but there's no way in hell I was going to let him know that._

_With my drink for the day happily ingested, I sat back and got ready to enjoy a quiet evening indoors catching up on some fascinating reality TV. What? Don't judge me! It's in my best interest to know about Khloé and Kourtney feeling excluded by Kim and Kris, there's no better way to vegetate than with the Kardashians._

_My ice-cream bucket in hand, I settled in in my sweats and watched the opening credits._

"_What are we watching?"_

_Son-of-a-cunt-loving-whore! I yelped as I practically flew two feet in the air. My heart, though undead, felt like it was about to burst out of my chest and tap dance to _Singing in the Rain_. Standing behind the couch with the innocence of a newborn baby angel and false curiosity on his face was the Antichrist himself._

"_Screw you, Klaus!" I pretty much yelled as I thwacked him on his shoulder with considerable strength._

_With a hearty laugh, he jumped over the couch and settled down beside me. I was very cognisant of his sudden proximity, but as usual, he didn't make any attempt to bridge the space between us. I was grateful. And I may have had the sudden urge to hit him again. I'm a complex woman._

_With a half-committed head shake, I responded, "_Keeping Up With the Kardashians_."_

_Twenty minutes later, he announced, "These people are vile and uncouth!" With that, he picked up the remote and shut the TV off._

"_Hey Pot, don't turn off my black kettle!" I complained and he threw the remote to the other side of the room._

"_Droll, very droll," he said with an eye roll._

"_I try," I answered as I rose to get the remote._

"_Enough TV, Caroline," He interceded, "Let's just talk."_

_Still a bit miffed, I sat back down against the couch's arm, as far away from him as I could get, "What do you want to talk about?"_

_His eyes lit up a bit and he got that mischievous smile back on his face. "You."_

_I'll admit, I was quite surprised with that point of conversation, "Me?"_

_He nodded and sat back comfortably at the other end of the couch. His legs folded underneath him, mimicking my position, minus the tub of ice cream and sweats. This man _always_ wore trousers, not pants, but trousers. It was neurotic and weirdly attractive._

"_Caroline?"_

_Snapping out of my reverie, I chewed my cheek as I thought of something interesting to say. "Well, I'm a cheerleader back home. Head cheerleader, in fact."_

_He chuckled, "I know."_

"_I'm on every committee that matters at school."_

"_I know."_

_Racking my brain further, I came up with this wonderful nugget, "I like chocolate sundaes at The Grill on Sunday mornings."_

_He chuckled some more, "I know."_

_Seriously? "Okay, this is getting a bit creepy," I teased, "Fine, what do you want to know? Ask away, the absolutely boring life of Caroline Forbes is yours for the picking."_

_He smiled, there was that damn dimple again! I swear to God, I will die of blushing one day and it will be all because of that fucking dimple. And it's evil dimpled master._

"_During the Decade Dance, before all the drama and all, you were sad in-between," he started and I was genuinely clueless about what he was talking about, "They were playing the Frankie Valli song: _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_."_

_Oh. That. A small lump formed in my throat as I looked away. Taken aback would be an understatement. Cheeky bastard knows how to hit the underbelly._

"_Should I even be surprised?" I tried to make light of the situation but his intense blue-green gaze didn't waver. It seemed as though this was something that had been bothering him for some time. I shrugged, "It reminded me of my dad. He used to dance with me around the house to that song and sing it to me while doing so. Hearing it," my voice may have shaken a little bit but I had it under control, "it just brought back a lot of memories." And then added, "_Good_ memories."_

_I stopped there, the silence stretching between us._

_Finally, he spoke, "You miss him?"_

_No shit, Sherlock, "Every day."_

_Klaus' expression clouded and he looked a little angry, "Even after what he did to you, tortured you?"_

_I didn't bat an eye at the reference, "He was doing to me what he thought I needed. He wanted to save me from being a monster," I tilted my head with a small smile, "Besides, I forgave him."_

_Poor Original, he seemed completely out of his depth, "How-How could you just forgive him? For doing something so horrible to you?"_

_I smiled, it was a weak one, even I know it, "Because I love him, dearly. And I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved me too."_

_Another pause extended to a lengthy silence, but I didn't break it because I could see that Klaus was struggling with this. Eventually, he asked me another question, "Tell me more about him." Seeing my blank look, he elaborated, "I'd like to know more about your relationship, if you'd like to share. Your memories of him, what made you love him so much."_

"_Are you serious?" I was quite incredulous. This would be mostly boring family and growing-up stories, hardly the stuff of interesting conversations, which to be fair, he had the monopoly of._

"_Quite."_

_So I told him. Irritatingly and nauseatingly and achingly domestic stories about family life in the Forbes household. I told him about Sunday picnics and night-long arguments, meeting my dad's first boyfriend and my mom's late-night shifts, dancing with dad on my sixteenth birthday and my first summer with him after the divorce. It was a long night of stories._

_Klaus listened to every story with rapt attention._

_The man is clearly insane. And yet, so _very_ adorable. An adorable, insane, murdering, evil, good listener. Even the antichrist has to have some positive attributes after all._

"Caroline? Caroline?" A snap of his fingers in front of my face broke me out of my daydream. "Lost you to the sandman there, did I?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I said, embarrassed, his expression was serene and inviting as always.

"I was hoping to ask something of you, love." He started a little ominously.

The waiter brought our food and placed mine in front of me. Baked beans on toast. Intriguing order. So very English.

"Yeah?" I asked.

For a moment, his confident demeanour slipped. He shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat and gripped the tabletop as he looked at me with a faux-smile, "I was hoping you would be amenable to a...challenge of sorts."

Interesting. "Go on."

He sighed as he considered his words, "I recognise that there are certain past actions of mine that you find...troubling," sure, and cancer is an everyday mosquito bite, "but I was hoping that you could put that aside for one evening."

I raised my eyebrows because this request was definitely eyebrow-raising-worthy, "Exactly what are you asking from me, Klaus?"

He leaned forward and I leaned back a little bit, "I have been patient, Caroline. I haven't pushed you, I haven't asked for anything but your company. But, I do not appreciate your constant judgment," I was about to interrupt him about the validity of my 'constant judgment,' but he raised his hand to silence me, "I realise that that is hard for you to do. I have hurt your friends in the past, even though they were trying to kill me, repeatedly, at the time, but I want one evening where you will forget all of it. One evening where our conversation is not encumbered by the past."

I was about to tell him that that would happen when he would agree to an anal leakage examination with a twelve-inch bedazzled dildo, but I bit my tongue. He was right in one matter, he had been patient, respectful and understanding. He hadn't pushed me into anything. He wanted a date with no preconceived notions for one night. It wasn't much to ask. A small, _small_ part of me almost relished the opportunity.

I exhaled a long dramatic sigh, "Well, okay, one evening won't be too bad," His serious face grew to a full-blown smile, with teeth! He really was expecting more resistance from me. "But I should clarify, Klaus - 7PM until midnight, five hours and that's it. I go back to 'constant judgment'."

"I am happy to say that you have yourself a deal, Caroline."

I broke into a grin as well - what can I say, the bastard has an infectious smile?

* * *

At 6PM, I entered the penthouse suite and found a beautiful box lying on the bed. Knowing the drill, I opened the box with a grin and found the most gorgeous blue dress in there. It wasn't as lavish as the previous dress he'd given me, but it was subtly elegant, a head-turner for sure. I ran my hands through the fabric and enjoyed the feel of the silk under my fingertips. If there was ever a perk of having an Original be obsessed with you, it was the clothes. I picked up my cell phone and programmed my alarm to ring at midnight _sharp_. I didn't want to have to pretend with him for a second longer than what I had agreed to.

At 7PM, I left the penthouse and went down to the hotel lobby. I hadn't seen Klaus since he left me in the afternoon to get ready. He was standing by the entrance with his back turned to me. Long, deep breaths, Caroline. Whatever happens, I will not allow him to woo me. I will stay strong. Be strong.

"Klaus." I called to him.

He turned around and _dayuuum_! Clad in a perfectly fitting, probably hand-tailored dark tux with a pristine white shirt, he looked like, well, Mr. Darcy. His hair was slicked back and his succulent lips quirked into a confident smile, one that screamed - I'm sexy and I damn well know it! This is what someone means when they say _dashing_.

"You look ravishing tonight," he complimented me. He held out his left hand and took my right into it, raising it to his lips and giving my knuckles the barest of brushes with his lips. "I'm honoured to escort you this evening."

Well, I never. Blush-alert! And there was that smug grin again. He knew the effect he was having on me. Asshole.

Stay strong.

I pulled my hand back to my side and with a carefully constructed bored look I responded, "Of course, you're honoured. Shall we?"

He led me outside and pointed to the main gates. A limo awaited us.

We made light conversation as we drove to wherever we were going. Klaus was charming and I had to remind myself at every step that I couldn't fall for his charms. Yes, it was an evening of hypothetical new beginnings, but that didn't mean I was going to go crazy.

"I hope you will find my surprise enjoyable, Caroline," he said as the car was coming to a halt.

I had no idea what he had planned, "Well, we'll see soon."

From within his tux, he produced a blindfold. I raised my eyebrow, "You don't really expect me to trust you with me blindfolded, do you?"

His smile diminished a little, but his attitude was the same, "No judgments, Caroline," he reminded.

I sighed, "Fine, then."

He gingerly tied the blindfold around my eyes and I let him. He then stepped out of the limo and helped me out after him. With my hand firmly clasping his, he slowly led me...well, somewhere. I could hear noises and people around us, walking, talking, bustling, but that could literally mean we were anywhere.

We paused as he walked ahead and led me through what I assume was an open door. More people talking, but a little muted. Almost as if they were keeping their voices lower for a reason. Also, the temperature rose a little bit. We were definitely indoors now.

"Mind your step, love," he warned.

There was a small gap in the ground as we shifted from the floor to a different platform. We stopped.

_Click_.

Doors closed. Elevator doors. We were going up. Whatever's on the other side of these doors, whatever he tries, I _have_ to stay strong. No matter what. Do not fall for the theatrics, Caroline, you're better than this.

"So, can I take this off now?" I asked.

He chuckled and held back my hand as I raised it to remove my fold, "Just a little more patience," Came his voice from somewhere to my right.

Another _click_ and the elevator doors opened. Klaus took my right hand and carefully guided me forward. We were walking at a slightly slower pace with him a few steps ahead. The air was crisp again, a little chilly, but not uncomfortable. We were certainly outside, possibly a rooftop restaurant or something. He manoeuvred me to a particular spot and then left me. I could hear his shoes making small sounds as he backed away.

"On the count of three, remove your blindfold," Came his voice.

I nodded. Despite myself, I found that I was excited to reveal the mystery of where we were.

There was shifting in the background, a sign that other people were around. They were holding things, I could hear it based on the barely audible sounds of muscle strain as they got into position.

"One."

I heard a lighter being struck and the crackling of a flame coming to life. With a clink of metal, someone closed the lid and the flame died.

"Two."

A crinkling sound. Plastic. In someone's grip...and is that a floral scent?

"Three."

With a flourish, I took off my blindfold. Music assaulted my ears, there was a string quartet playing the violins behind me. Klaus stood beside a beautifully laid out table with an exquisite candle at its centre. He held a bouquet of roses and orchids in his hands. But what was most extraordinary was the view: innumerable lights as far as the eye could see, the Brooklyn Bridge in the distance, headlights on the streets, an absolute urban jungle below me.

...And then it hit me when I saw the telescopes at equidistant spaces along the rooftop.

Klaus brought me on a date to the rooftop of the Empire State Building.

_Fuck._ He's good.

So much for being strong.

* * *

I laughed as I had another sip of blood. How he managed to compel enough people to make this happen is beyond me, but he somehow did and I'm absolutely flattered. Yes, Klaus is a psychopathic Original hybrid murderer, but the man knows how to woo a woman. He certainly doesn't leave any stones unturned.

We'd been having a fabulous time, if that wasn't obvious. Our endless chatter was only interrupted by sporadic laughter.

Klaus laughed once more as I joked about _Sleepless in Seattle_ and he sat back in his chair as the maitre'd served us dessert. I dug into my blood cherry cake with relish. When I looked up at him, he was staring at me. It was a little disconcerting, the intensity and focus of his gaze on me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I joked as I rubbed the napkin along my jaw.

He shook his head in the negative. His expression morphing into a relaxed, lazy smile, one that, for the first time that I'd noticed, went to his eyes.

"I was merely noting your incalculable beauty," he said without batting an eye.

I may have choked a little and blushed involuntarily. This guy has to seriously stop with the hyperboles. I mean, I love them, but he really piles them on.

"Klaus, please," I said without looking up, "You don't have to say things like that. I'm good without the exaggerations."

He extended his hand to cover mine on the table. With a little squeeze, he urged me to look him in the eyes. I did so and found his blue-green gaze riveted on me in a serious fashion, "I have no reason to lie, Caroline. You are beautiful."

I retracted my hand as I smiled back at him. Really, dude? You can let it go. Putting both hands in my lap, I turned to stare at the view once again, the lights of the city can be captivating. It was at this moment that I remembered what he had offered me, a chance to see the world. A warm glow filled me on the inside as I felt overwhelmed by the intensity of his promise.

"Is this what it's like then?" I turned back to him as he gave me his creased-brow confusion look, "To see the world with you?"

He smiled as he looked into the distance as well, "It can be. Forever. If you so desire."

I didn't really know what to say to that. A month ago, hell, even a week ago, if you'd have asked me what I 'desired' - home with my mom and friends or New York with Klaus, I would have picked home, no debate necessary. But now...

The silence stretched between us as the conversation came to a natural break. I'm the kind of person who _hates_ silences, I always fill them up, mindless chatter or gossip or anything really. Just something. But for the first time, in the City That Never Sleeps, atop one of the most iconic romance destinations of the world, I was silent on what was probably a date of daydreams...and it was okay. Klaus was the first person I had been around with whom I could enjoy silence.

...Well, only for so long, anyway.

"Why me, then?" I challenged him eventually, raising my hand to the table and resting my chin on it.

He turned back to me with a surprised look, "Why not you?"

I wagged my finger at him, "Don't answer my question with a question. Tell me. Why? Why take me on this trip of dreams and show me one of the greatest cities in the world? Why forcefully drag me from my home and willingly give up your revenge on people I know you genuinely hate? Why me?"

He shrugged with nonchalance, "My revenge was not as desirable as you."

Again with the exaggerations. I was about to jump back in with follow-ups but he held up his hand and I paused. I could see he was thinking.

"I have told you this in the past, Caroline. I enjoy you. I enjoy your company, your wit and the challenge you pose to me," he stopped and gathering his thoughts, continued, "I wish for you to see me as more than the monster I've been painted as. I wish for you to give serious consideration to being with me, even after our year together elapses."

Well, when you put it that way...I swear to God, if I had a fan right now, I'd be going all Sunday church on my face. Is it just me, or is the temperature rising?

I gulped, "Well...thank you for telling me that," I did dig this hole all by myself and now he's making declarations, very, very persuasive declarations. Say something, Caroline. Anything. Make a joke! "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were falling in love with me," I laughed with a nervous hitch in my voice.

Wait...did I just intimate I thought he was in love with me?

_Son-of-a-cunt-loving-whore!_

I continued laughing in my nervous vein, hoping he would join me, but he simply stared at me with absolute seriousness on his face. Fucking hell, please say something, please! His serious expression cracked into one of bemusement and he emitted a loud, belly laugh.

"I assure you I do not love that easily, Caroline," he finally said.

Praise be to Jesus! I'm ready to start singing Hallelujah now.

I laughed right alongside him, more genuinely now as I was relieved.

"It's good to know, Klaus," I said, actually meaning it. I'm not sure I could handle it if he was in love with me. At least not yet. I mean...wait? I mean, never! He can _never_ fall in love with me because I cannot reciprocate it.

His hand reached out and took mine again, "But I will say this, Caroline, if you continue to charm me as you do, I may not be able to help myself. You are a frustratingly difficult woman, but one I could not help but fall for."

Umm...

"Thanks?"

And he laughs again.

I'm beginning to think he's not laughing _with_ me, but _at_ me. Fucker.

* * *

After a magical dinner from a classic romcom, we took a long walk through Central Park, where, thankfully, the conversation was lighter. It's easier to remember how much I want to shove him in a lake when I'm bantering with the bastard.

Eventually, we returned to the hotel at the end of our evening. It's amazing, but after spending the morning together, the past five hours together, not to mention the past _one month_ together, we still had so much to talk about. I don't think I've ever had that with anyone before. Or well, nobody else was ever willing to listen to me prattle on and on before.

When we got to the entrance of the hotel, Klaus gently gripped my arm and turned me to face him, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"What?" I asked.

"I believe this brings us to the end of our date," he said, polite as always.

With a hand on my hip, I smirked, "Yes, and now we go up to the bedroom. But don't expect any funny business."

He smiled back at me, "I must apologise but I do have a meeting to attend to in the seventh floor conference room. So I will see you a little later in the evening, I suppose, if you're still awake."

I fake-yawned and covered my mouth, "Don't count on it, I'm tired as hell."

He laughed at my antics. "I'll see you when I see you then," I said as I tried to make my way back to the penthouse. His hand never relinquished my arm and I was forced to stay in my spot, "Er, Klaus? You have to let me go."

There was that impish, mischievous smile again, he's planning something. What do you have up your sleeve you cheeky bastard? "I believe it is customary at the end of a pleasant evening to kiss your date good night."

Oh, well...

"Huh...well, a kiss you say?" Nervous banter, nervous banter. Say something! Stall! Stall!

Klaus leaned in, I could feel his arms snake around my waist and settle on the small of my back. He was pulling me in and in all honesty, I wasn't averse to it. My eyes were closing involuntarily as I felt his warm breath. My hands were magically around his neck, one even travelled up to his hair. His lips are less than an inch away from mine. Oh those pouty lips! It's just one little kiss, no harm no foul. Nothing wrong with one, little...

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

With a sudden jolt, reality came crashing down. I jerked away from his comforting embrace, his lips almost touching my own. He looked at me with more than a little surprise as I dug my hand in my bag and pulled out my phone.

_00:00_

I turned off the alarm and looked back up to Klaus. I admit, I was a little disappointed.

"It's midnight, Klaus. 'Constant judgment' is back on," I shrugged and put my phone back in my bag.

Without looking at was probably a cross between defeat and annoyance on his face, I began to make my way to the hotel entrance. That was a close one, he nearly got the better of me there. But this is for the best. This shouldn't be happening in any case. Pre-midnight, I could've gotten away with that kiss, I had promised not to judge him, but post-midnight, we're back to where we were. It's all well and good to forget the bad for a few hours, but we can't run from reality. Reality is that Klaus is evil and I am here against my will. That is reality. Why am I not believing myself! That. Is. Reality. Stop thinking about Klaus. Don't turn around, Caroline. Don't let him see the conflict. Control yourself. Control!

I felt a small pressure on my upper arm and that interrupted my inner pep talk. It was definitely a hand. In a split second, I was forced to turn around. Klaus stood there, his hand was on me, his eyes, burning with determination.

Is he going to-? "Wai-?"

Surprisingly soft lips captured my own. His hands were positioned around my waist again and he pulled me into his embrace. I could feel the heat radiating from his body as every cell in mine seemed to light up like a firework. My shock began to wear off and reluctantly, I tried to pull myself away from his delectable lips. A hand appeared at the back of my head and gently pulled me closer. My hands, on his chest, stopped trying to push him away.

I gave in.

Moving my lips in tandem with his, I felt him take my upper lip between his and exquisitely nip. His hand travelled from the back of my head to my jaw as he angled my face upwards. Then, I felt it. His tongue circled my lower lip, begging for entrance.

Since I'm going to hell anyway...

My hands, acquiring a life of their own, wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. My right leg bending at the knee and hiking upwards as I opened my mouth and let him have at me. He ravished my mouth like a demon possessed. Our tongues lashed against each other, fighting for dominance. His lips slowly moved against my jaw, kissing my chin, going lower, kissing my neck. Open-mouthed, wet kisses, his tongue leaving a line of heat and arousal. I tugged at his hair and pulled his head back up. He nipped at my neck, I'm pretty sure that was a hickey. Our lips joining once more. The frantic nipping and biting as we moved our faces and I tried to mould his lips to mine.

I have no idea how much time passed. But eventually, he stopped. Our lips, regretfully, left each other and he rested his head on mine. My breaths were deep and erratic, I could still taste him in my mouth.

"Good night, Caroline," he said at last.

"Good night," I breathed in response.

He kissed me on the cheek and escorted me into the hotel. He walked me to the elevators and bid me good night once more as the door closed and he went to a different set of elevators for his meeting.

My mind was in a whirlwind. I couldn't even process what had just happened. Frankly, I didn't care to. I was done fighting this. I am attracted to Klaus. Very attracted. Yes, he's done some horrible things, but haven't we all? It doesn't mean that he couldn't change! I could change him. I could make everyone see. Klaus could be good.

I was smiling like a maniac as the elevator opened into the penthouse suite. Dropping my purse and stripping off my dress, I danced into the shower and took a long steam. There may have been singing involved as I danced around in the shower stall. When I got out, I walked to the dresser to pull out my football hoodie.

As I opened it, I found something there I hadn't seen before. It was a black material of sorts. Throwing aside my towel, I picked up the cloth and opened it up. It was a black hoodie, just as long as the one I had taken from Tyler and neglected to return. I smiled and turned it around to get a better look. It had letters on the back.

FORBES

I smiled at seeing my own name there. I would not have worn this if it said 'KLAUS' at the back, but, 'Forbes,' 'Forbes' was good. I liked it. Pulling on the hoodie and a pair of shorts, I got comfortable in bed, but I was too excited to sleep, constantly playing with my new hoodie didn't help.

I sat up in bed. Would it be so bad if I surprised Klaus? I mean, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

With a spring in my step, I jumped out of bed, slipped on my slippers and was out the door. My mind was buzzing with the aftereffects of _the kiss_ and I kept touching my lips with my fingertips every few seconds. A large smile was practically glued on my face at this point.

This would be a new beginning for us. I'm sure of it.

As the elevator doors opened to the seventh floor, I followed the signs on the wall to the Conference Room. As I got closer, my vampiric hearing picked up Klaus' voice in the background. My smile grew impossibly wider as I ran to the door of the right room and pulled it open.

I stopped dead. My hand rose to my mouth, horror overtaking me as my mind tried to process this new image.

Klaus was leaning against the conference table, a woman was in his arms, practically lying on top of him as he sucked her dry of blood. Another woman's lifeless body lay on the ground nearby, a trail of blood following from Klaus' feet to the open wound on her wrist. A third woman was on the table behind Klaus, a glassy look in her eyes. Blood was caked in parts of her hair and drenching her dress as she offered an alternative open wound for him to suck.

I backed away from the scene, my back hitting the wall. There was an audible _bump_.

That's when Klaus looked up, his mind no longer clouded by his bloodlust. He saw my face for a split second as the door of the conference room came swinging shut. In that split second, I saw his eyes widen in surprise and he was about to extricate himself from the second woman's neck.

I had to get out of here.

I vampire flashed back to the elevator and clicked the button over and over again.

"Caroline, wait!"

I got in the elevator as I heard Klaus flashing towards me. The doors began to close and I backed up against the wall of the elevator. My last sight of him was him appearing just as the doors closed, his fangs extended, blood on his shirt and neck and sheer panic in his haunting eyes.

Silence.

The elevator began to descend. Tears streamed down my eyes.

How could I have been this stupid? How could I have been so naive? A monster is a monster and will _always be_ a monster. A cum burping, motherfucking, heart-breaking, dickhead MONSTER!

I vigorously began to rub my hand over my lips, trying to clean the taste of him, the feel of him from my body. I wrapped my arms around my waist as the tears continued to fall, what was I thinking? Was I even thinking?

The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and I quickly dabbed at my eyes. I didn't want a stranger to see me cry in an elevator. I refused to be that pathetic girl. The doors snapped open and I had my eyes fixed to the ground.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

That voice, no, could it be?

I looked up and saw the second-to-last person I wanted to see stare me down with a cheshire grin. My eyes widened in surprise as that bitch's smile widened in anticipation.

"You-"

_Snap_.

...and the world went dark.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Yes, I went there, I ended on a cliffhanger. Don't hate me, please? Okay, hate me if you must. But please express your hatred vigorously in a review. :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE (PLEASE READ): Some people wrote in about wanting a chapter in Klaus' POV and well...I don't know if I want to do that. This may be a Klaroline fic, but don't let that fool you. The character I personally love, and the lead protagonist of my fic, is Caroline. Klaus is _her_ love interest. They don't get equal screen time, I'm afraid. I might be persuaded to _maybe_ do a chapter from Klaus' POV, but I don't know, it would depend on whether or not I felt it disrupted the flow of the story. I've only had two people express an interest in seeing things from Klaus' POV - what do the rest of you think? If you _really_ want a Klaus POV chapter, I'd be happy to try to do it, but let me know if you want it. If I don't get an overwhelming amount of my readership asking for it, I see no reason to experiment with my comfortable narrative needlessly.**

**Again, thank you to all of you who've followed/favourite'd _Death By Love_. I am BEYOND grateful! A big shout out again to all the reviewers as well, you guys are the bestest!**

**Until next time.**

**~ Gat.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Side

**AN: So I'm back with Chapter 4. While I was writing this chapter, I realised there's not enough conflict in this romance. Generally in Klaroline fics, Caroline is always so squeaky clean and Klaus is the big bad asshole. So I'm playing with that in this chapter and overall in this story. To turn some of these growing story patterns on their head.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: DARK SIDE**

* * *

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Do you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Dark Side _by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Do you know when you have that _terrible_ migraine? Like everything becomes inexplicable and your sole aim is to somehow push through the pain to stay awake? Like having someone repeatedly drill holes in your head...with a spoon? Like, like Rihanna dating Chris Brown again? That kind of inexplicable, mind-numbing migraine.

That's what vampires go through when they have their necks snapped and they're waking up from the dead...again.

I hear an animal make a wounded sound in the background as I slowly open my eyes. Oh wait, I'm the wounded animal groaning. My hands grabbing my head to help alleviate my suffering as I look around to get a better understanding of my surroundings.

Cold, dank walls and pillars everywhere. Steel and metal structures. I'm indoors, I can confirm it by listening to the constant drip-drip-dripping of water from the underground pipes below me. There is a strong, cool draft in the air and my hair is lightly swaying in it. A horrible odour permeates the atmosphere and I wrinkle my nose in distaste. This smell is _not_ helping my headache, I should add.

Where the fuck am I?

"So you're awake," came a female voice from behind me.

Klaus, the kiss, those poor women, the elevator, _that bitch_. Everything came rushing back to me in a flash and I turned around to face my attacker. She was leaning against one of the numerous pillars, her hands crossed in front of her, a condescending smirk on her face as she watched me lie helpless on the ground with this motherfucking headache that _she_ caused.

"Rebekah," I greeted, I could not be furtherer from being amused. "Why did you drag me here?"

The blonde Original bitch shrugged as she enjoyed riling me up. If she wasn't ten times stronger me, I swear I would've staked her. Where are those white oak daggers when you need them most?

"Calm down, kitty," she said, probably noticing the _fuck you, I'm-a-kill-you_ expression on my face. "I was doing someone a favour by bringing you here. I've done my part, now I'm off. Ta!"

With a wave of her hand in a sweeping motion, Rebekah vampire flashed away from me, just leaving me here. I looked at the space that she occupied just moments ago in confusion. Wait, what just happened?

"REBEKAH! GET BACK HERE!"

I jumped to my feet and had to steady myself as the headache induced vertigo was still taking a little getting used to. With a quick shake of my head, I was back in full form. I began to run around the pillars, trying to get a better indication of where the hell I was. I jumped to the left and right, running up and down and to the sides and found pillars upon pillars everywhere, no door in sight.

Just where the hell am I?

"Caroline?" Who's calling out to me? "Caroline, where are you?" A male voice, one that's so familiar. I think, is that-?

"Stefan?" I turned around confused and found him several feet behind me as he looked around for the source of my voice.

It took about half a second and I flashed right to him. Throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled Stefan to me and hugged the living shit out of him. "STEFAN!"

He made a muffled sound as he was bowled over by my unexpected crash. I may have been a little excited to see someone from home. Correction: to see someone _I actually missed_ from home. We fell to the floor in a tangle mess of limbs as I kept a vice-like grip around him.

"Nice to see you're doing well, Caroline." He said in a remarkably calm voice, especially for someone who had his face shoved between my boobs at the time.

Holy shit! His face is in-between my boobs!

I jumped off of him and sat down on the ground beside him. A slight blush on my face, the inappropriate reality of my exuberant 'hug' sinking in only just now.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He laughed as he ran a hand through his now messed up hair, "Don't worry about it."

Just like that his smile faded and he was back to being the brooding, Elena-loving, self-loathing vampire I know and love, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you well. I had imagined the worst. Are you okay though?"

Was I? For someone who had been coerced into spending a year with a creature as close to the Devil as it could get, I was doing pretty well. I had a slight mishap what with the unacceptable kiss-on-the-lips-with-a-little-tongue and momentary-craziness-that-I-could-save-Klaus and seeing three bloody women offer themselves to him not moments after. It was more of a roller-coaster experience than something unpleasant.

To Stefan, I could, of course, not say _all_ of this, so I responded in the best manner possible, "I'm _fine_!"

He didn't look convinced and I don't blame him. We are talking about Klaus here, man's a psychopath. "Seriously, Klaus is...well, he's Klaus," no getting around that, "But he hasn't mistreated me, at all, he's been surprisingly gentlemanlike."

I paused as Stefan digested that little nugget. From the look of surprise on his face that was the last thing he had been expecting to hear.

Wait, Rebekah said she was doing a friend a favour, does that mean...

"Why did Rebekah kidnap me for you?" I asked him not even trying to veil my accusation.

He wouldn't make eye contact with me. Stefan was distinctly uncomfortable. Interesting. Though I'm really not one to judge at this point.

He breathed a long suffering sigh and responded, "Rebekah is a complex woman, but we have our moments." Upon noticing my raised eyebrow, he continued, "She wasn't too pleased when Klaus upped and left Mystic Falls with you in figurative chains without even so much as a 'bye' to his baby sister. She may resent you for his attention, and well, we all know how much she resents him for ignoring her. When I asked her to help me find you, she was all too happy to step in if it meant ruining her brother's plans for you. Even if only for a little while."

That's creepy. I'm sorry but there is something vaguely incestuous about that reasoning. I shivered. I'm guessing my face expressed my disgust quite openly as Stefan gave me a knowing look. Sometimes, silence can speak volumes when something is just so damn creepy. Come to think of it, the whole Original family is fucking weird.

Wait, don't get distracted, Caroline! For all you know, the Original hybrid motherfucker is going to come breaking down the walls in the next few seconds (and _no_, there is _nothing_ sexy about Klaus breaking down walls in search of you!)

"So why did you find me out?" I asked him at last, pulling away from my dirty, errant thoughts.

Stefan sighed, "I thought you were being mistreated," he explained, holding my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze, "or worse."

"That's so sweet of you, Stefan." A warm glow burnt up inside me and I felt myself relax slightly at the show of his compassion. "But really, I'm fine."

He put his hand in his jean pocket and pulled out a small polythene bag. He then gave it to me. I took it from him, curious, and peeked inside.

Vervain.

"Er...thanks?" I said, I'm pretty sure my confusion was clear.

Stefan explained, "I want you to have some of that every day and slowly build up resistance to his compulsions."

That's actually quite a smart thing to do, but Klaus wasn't going to compel me. It would take away from the thrill of his chase and that bastard loves to chase me. _That_ I'm sure of. As I opened my mouth to tell Stefan just that, he held up his hand, halting me.

"You say he hasn't done anything terrible to you, and maybe that's true. But in all likelihood, even if he has, he probably compelled you to forget about it. This is all about precautions, Caroline." He detailed his frankly very sound reasoning.

But still, Klaus wouldn't do that to me. Right? He does insist that we share a bed at night and who knows what he's done to me and made me forget. This might actually be a great thing. I wouldn't put anything past Klaus. Besides, even if he hasn't done anything yet, who's to say he won't tomorrow or the day after or however long it takes for him to get bored with me and just want to 'conquer' me for good? Free will be damned.

"Thanks, Stefan." I pocketed the vervain and turned back to him, "Now tell me the real reason you came all this way to see me, beyond giving me vervain and checking up on me."

I may be blonde, but that doesn't mean I fit the stereotype. The days of me being as shallow as a kitty pool are long gone. There's more going on here than what I've been told and I'll be damned if I don't pick up on it.

Stefan laughed at my response and shook his head in the negative at my blunt question, "You're perceptive," he conceded as he dug his hand in his other pocket and pulled out a small note and his cell phone.

He handed me the note and I took the yellow, lined paper from him. I was opening it up when he stayed my hand and pushed his cell phone into it. Typed on the virtual screen of his iphone was the following message:

**Don't talk about IT here. Rebekah might listen, wherever she may be.**

Comprehension dawned and I nodded. My curiosity now more alive than ever.

"_Bonnie_ asked me to bring the letter to you," he said with an unusual calm.

He indicated I should open it and I did. Unfurling the letter, I saw Bonnie's neat handwriting cover the page. I read it silently, with each word, my eyes were getting bigger in growing astonishment and frank horror. I'm speechless. I look back at Stefan with sheer shock and he nods in the affirmative.I'm surprised my eyes haven't popped out of their sockets yet.

I finish up with the letter, fold it up and put it in my hoodie pocket.

I can't think of any words to say right now. This is everything we had hoped for. This could be the answer to all our prayers, mine especially. Yet, I'm feeling this ominous hole in the pit of my stomach, like all of this is very wrong. What should probably be the happiest news I've received this past month is only making me feel sick.

For the first time since I turned into a vampire, I felt the incredible desire to hurl my guts out.

A steady hand on my forearm and I was broken out of my spiralling reverie. Stefan was observing my cycle of reactions to this development. Shit. He suspects. He _knows_!

"Aren't you happy to hear from Bonnie?" He asked carefully.

I plastered on a bright smile on my face and nodded quickly, feigning enthusiasm has become one of my greatest skills since I became a cheerleader.

"This is the best letter ever, Stefan!" I exclaimed with a surprising amount of conviction, "It's just what I needed." I hope.

He wasn't convinced, "Will you be able to do this, Caroline?" He asked with complete seriousness.

He meant business. This was a lot. I couldn't lead them on this goose chase and then renege. But, could I do this? Do I have what it takes?

In a small voice, I heard myself say one of the few honest statements I've made in this conversation, "I don't know."

* * *

Soon enough, my time with Stefan had to come to an end and I had to return to my captor. I'm not really sure if I'm ready to face Klaus yet, not after what I witnessed, but it's inevitable. I'm bound to return to him.

I sighed as Stefan left me a few blocks from the hotel Klaus and I were staying at. I hugged him tight and bid him goodbye as I slowly made my way back to the hotel. Choosing to walk at a normal pace, I dragged my way back. Buck up, Caroline! I can do this! What's the worst that's going to happen anyway? I can always just throw Rebekah under the bus if he gets too angry.

Soon, far too soon, I was back at the hotel, the imposing gates open and deceptively inviting. If only they knew what awaited me in that building. A monster. In gentleman's clothing.

My mind was in a whirl as I pushed through the revolving doors, a sense of dread twisting and knotting my stomach. I didn't even care that I was walking around in a hoodie and shorts in such a fancy place.

With a strong intake of breath, I began to make my way to the elevators.

_Whoosh!_

A blonde tornado appeared in front of me practically out of thin air. Aw shit! Come on, universe, haven't I been doled out enough crap for the past few days? I am not ready to face this bitch at the moment.

"Rebekah," I said with gritted teeth. Just the sight of this bitch set me on edge.

"Caroliiineeee," she sing-sang my name, "Care to join me for a late brunch?"

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I felt her tight grip as she dragged me to one of the restaurants. Somehow, I had a feeling that 'Brunch' wasn't really much of an invitation. More of a command. What is it with these powerful vampires pushing me around all the time?

We were seated close to the window, a small table with two chairs, the two of us facing each other.

"I took the liberty of ordering for both of us," Rebekah said.

"Of course, you did," I answered with the same faux-sweetness she had directed at me.

The waiter set our plates and I didn't even pick up my fork. Hell as if I'm going to eat anything this bitch sets out for me.

"Your eggs are getting cold, Caroline," Rebekah said as she swallowed another bite.

I didn't touch my food, my hands firmly crossed in my lap, closed into tight fists "What do you want?"

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly and shot me a calculating look, "Just to ensure that you are well and to catch you up on some things. To protect our mutual friend who came all this way to see you."

Oh. Well, that made sense actually. Her response eased some of my tension and my shoulders relaxed, "Go on."

"I'm not sure what Klaus did to put you in the state you were in, and frankly, I don't really care," she said as she had another bite, chewed painfully slowly, and swallowed, "I did tell him that I saw you jumping out of the fifth floor hallway window and running for your life, though. To give you a bit of an alibi for the past day-and-a-half that you've been missing."

Geez, seriously? "Is that _really_ the best story you could come up with?" I asked, because it sounded crazy even to me, and I've done some crazy shit in the past.

"No, but it is the one I preferred," she answered with an evil smirk.

God, I hate this woman!

"Anyhow," she said, no sense of care or worry in her tone at all, "Klaus has been searching for you ever since, so I would imagine, he's not going to be very pleased when you step up to your love shack."

I cringed when she called it that but I know retaliating and correcting her would just enable her and let her know that she could get to me.

"Thanks for the heads up," I said as I pushed myself away from the table and stood up, throwing my napkin on my uneaten brunch, "Oh, and Rebekah, thanks for reminding me why no man would ever want you in his love shack, you know, longer than for the night." I turned and strutted away.

I know, that was a _very _mean thing to say and I'm sure that given time I'm going to hate myself for stooping to her level. But as of now, it felt fucking awesome to see that look of pure hate flash across her unbothered mug that it feels worth it. So very, very worth it.

* * *

False bravado is an empty feeling. This I learnt as my victory in a war of words against Rebekah kept me happy up until the elevator _ding_ed to the penthouse.

As much as I love this lap of luxury - I mean who _wouldn't_ want to live in a New York City penthouse? - It kind of sucks that the elevator opens right into the main sitting room. There's no door to turn, no opportunity to gather my thoughts and straighten my shoulders and prepare myself.

_Whoosh_!

My back was pressed against the opposite wall in an instant. Strong hands here pinning me down as I _felt_ ragged breathing through the quick hitch and fall of a chest pressed against me, so impossibly close. I can smell his cologne.

This is why we need a door, so I can prepare myself to face the blazing blue-green eyes five inches above me. He was staring at me as if he would have liked nothing better than to flay me and/or lock me in a box and never let me out. I hope the latter, flaying doesn't sound like fun.

Back to my present problem: I have a murderous and furious Original hybrid, quite literally breathing down my neck, seething to the point that he looks ready to froth at the mouth. All of this for me? Have I mentioned how much I love my luck? I'm sure a plane's going to come crashing through the open windows to crush me any second now and _really_ make my day!

A few seconds passed as Klaus' grip remained unrelenting and I didn't really know what to say to calm him down, or more importantly, let me go. I'm seriously beginning to wish that plane would come in right about now.

"How. Dare. You." He punctuated, slowly, with gritted teeth. I'm also sure that wasn't a question, so I stayed silent.

"We have a deal, Caroline. One year. You stay by my side. How dare you run away without so much as a word?" He said in a deceptively low voice which I'm quite certain ended in a growl.

I struggled against his grip and tried to break free, but the bastard's strong, there's not much I can do here.

"Let me go, Klaus," I tried to reason.

"ANSWER ME!" He shook me and my head went bobbing and smacked against the wall. It wasn't painful - I'm a vampire after all - but it's the principle of the action that is at fault here.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT ME!" I'm pissed now. Nobody's going to hurt me, not without a fight.

I was just about ready to spring and gouge the fucker's eyes out when his expression suddenly grew alarmed and he abruptly let go of me. He then took two steps backwards, giving me some breathing room, and restoring my personal space which he had pretty much violated like a cheap hooker in a seedy motel at this point.

"Why did you run away?" He asked again, a tight restraint in his tone, the previous anger visibly simmering underneath a flimsy surface.

"I didn't run away," I answered immediately, running my hands up and down my arms, trying to calm the goosebumps from his unexpected assault, feeling the marks of his grip recede as my body healed supernaturally. "Running away means I didn't want to come back, I just needed to think." So, I've decided not to throw Rebekah under the bus. I don't want him finding out that Stefan came to meet me.

My words seemed to have an effect on him. His breath slowed down and the tight frown on his face appeared to ease, if only a little. Seriously! Have I been spending so much time around this maniac that I can now discern his minutest facial expressions?

"Why did you feel the need to leave?" He rephrased.

Okay, the man's not stupid. I snapped my gaze back at him, I'm still pissed about the whole holding-me-down-against-the-wall thing. "I don't know, Klaus. Maybe it was because not ten minutes after we kissed, you were draining three helpless women? For all I know your 'business meeting' was just an orgy!" My chest tightened as I relived that moment.

My skin was flushed with rage as I pressed myself to the wall behind me. My hands crossed around my torso protectively. I may have underplayed the fact that seeing him with those women, draining them, made me more than _just_ horrified.

"What would I gain through sexual pleasures with an ordinary mortal?" He asked, condescension lacing every word, "You know they hold no interest for me beyond their veins."

Aforethought horror comes rushing back to me at that comment. Any attraction or pull I have towards this man has officially been crushed. "Those were people, Klaus," I said in a small voice, my anger releasing into a cold, disbelieving tone. "People with lives and families, friends and people who loved them. They lost everything, _everything_, because you wanted a snack."

"They were simply human, Caroline," He tried to placate me.

I couldn't believe it. I had been trying so hard to forget his evil side. He was _so good_ at manipulating me and making me believe in his charms and gentlemanly actions, it would be so easy to just overlook the monster that he is.

"You're a monster," I whispered. I turned my gaze to his eyes, his face was stony, and I hit him where I knew it would hurt, "I will never love a monster, Klaus. I'll stay. I'll finish my year with you. But you're evil. You're a monster. I will never love you."

I walked the two steps separating us and got into his personal space, our faces inches apart, "You disgust me."

"That is enough, Caroline," He snapped, "You are upset, but know that I am not an ocean of patience. Do not forget whom you are speaking to."

I smiled, it was a sad and condescending one. He knew it. I knew it. "Of course, Klaus. But know that no amount of charms or dates on the Empire State Building or whirlwind trips to New York or Paris or Rome or Tokyo will change this. I will _never_ love a monster." It was practically a whisper, but the loudest declaration I had ever made in my life.

He turned and, sidestepping me, walked away from me. His face blank as an unwritten page. I didn't move from my spot, my eyes were glued to the space he had been occupying not moments before. My heart sinking. I failed.

Silence.

_CRASH!_

I turned around and found that Klaus had literally picked up the chest of drawers and thrown them at the Plasma TV set. Sparks and pieces of the broken screen glass went careening in all directions. My bedside lamp was next to join the fray. He hurled it at the windows and with another _crash_ the glass shattered outwards, shards littering the balcony floor. He threw the coffee table to the wall and created a hole in it with the force of his attack. He threw down the large wardrobe with all my clothes in it, the wood spluttered and cracked as it it hit the floor.

My hands creeped up and bunched into fists the fabric of the hoodie I was wearing, _tight_, asI watched his rampage. He was about to throw the grandfather clock through the wall when I finally snapped into action. I vampire flashed in front of him, my hands and legs spread outwards, blocking his path.

"STOP THIS!"

He groaned and threw the clock on the floor between us. I sighed in relief only to see him kick the clock and watch it bash into the wall to the side, completely coming apart as the wall dented with the impact.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled.

I was speechless. I had seen Klaus angry before, furious even. But I had never seen him like this. Murderous intent danced in his crazed eyes as he screeched like a dying animal. I tried to gather my thoughts. I felt his strong grip on my shoulders, it wasn't a right hold, it was almost as if he was holding onto me to centre himself.

"Caroline," He began in a more restrained tone, "_What_ do you _want_ from me?

I placed both of my hands on his that were still on my shoulders. Wrapping fingers around his, I steeled my resolve and spoke my mind, "I want you to _not_ be a monster. Don't kill, Klaus. Don't dehumanise yourself."

"But I am NOT a human!" He said as he shook me, his face seemingly etched into a frenzy, "Don't you see, Caroline? I _am_ a monster! I _am_ a vampire! I kill! It is in my nature! It is what I am!"

"No, it's not," I answered with a shocking calm that I have no idea how I possessed. I placed my shaking hands on his face and tried to smooth out his troubled features, "There are only two people who thought monstrosity was in your very nature. Your father and mother."

I felt his body stiffen in front of me, his face grew stoic as he clamped his rage at my mention of them, "I think you can be better, Klaus. I _want to_ think you can." I leaned into him, pressing my forehead against his, "Please Klaus, I'm begging you. Don't prove your parents right. Don't prove me wrong. Change. Humanise. Care. For me. For _yourself_."

We stood like that for quite some time. As I pressed myself to him, I felt his hands fall from my shoulders and dangle to his sides. He was still as a statue, but I knew he was processing what I had said to him, what I had asked of him. I know asking him to change his view on humans is like asking the sun to rise in the East or asking Ryan Gosling to stop being hot, but this had to happen. It just had to.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, I felt his arms cautiously wrap around me. His tense shoulders relaxed and I felt him exhale, "You will have to be patient with me, Caroline. Rome wasn't built in a day."

Wait? Did this mean?

I pulled back and arched my neck to look into his resigned eyes, I'm pretty sure my face was cracked into a motherfucking nova-bright smile. He rolled his eyes at my happiness and gave me a weak smile in return.

"Yes, Caroline. I am willing to try this alternate lifestyle you hold so dear," He lightly kissed the top of my head, "As long as it means you will be closer to me."

I broke away from him and clapped my hands and did my little victory dance. As I pirouetted, unsuccessfully, for the third time in joy, he looked amused with my reaction and actually barked out a short laugh.

I took his hands in my own and laced our fingers together, "I promise, Klaus. This will make you better, this will make _us_ a...real possibility."

"I would hope so," he said, regaining his usual superior attitude, but I didn't give a shit about it. I was too happy!

"Wait here," I said suddenly.

I broke away from him and ran to the refrigerator in the kitchen. Thankfully it had escaped his wrath. I dug my hand through the contents inside and pulled out my trusted decanter of bunny blood. With a deep breath, I poured a cup full of it and went back to the bedroom where Klaus still stood just where I had left him.

He scrunched up his nose at the smell of my bunny blood and looked like he was ready to retch.

I _tsk_ed at him and shook my index finger in the negative, disapproving his reaction. "Time to start with the building blocks, Klaus. Think of it as medicine," I said, thrusting the cup in his face. "Have at it."

He looked like he was about to make an excuse, but he stopped himself. I smiled wider as he sighed in defeat. He took the cup from my hands, threw his head back and knocked down the disgusting-smelling liquid down his throat. I heard him gag with the first few gulps, but he soldiered through and before long, he had drained it all.

I jumped at him and hugged him tight, my head pushed into the crook of his neck, my legs wrapped around his torso. His hands automatically coming around my waist and holding me to him with ease. I could hear him chuckle, "Just to be clear," He said, "I am doing this, _all of this_, only for you."

I pulled back from his shoulder and leaned into him, connecting our lips for a kiss. One of my hands was in his hair, softly playing with his brown locks.

I know. And I'm sorry.

* * *

I smiled as I observed the goings-on of the Roman citizenry from my windowsill. I was on the third storey of a quaint little home in Rome that Klaus had owned since the mid-eighteenth century. It was very Italian in its architecture and there were numerous beautiful paintings hung all over the house. I had learnt how to speak rudimentary Italian, I saw the Coliseum and the Spanish Steps, I ate in cute little bistros and even got to see the Pope!

It's been six months since I left home, and the past three right here in Rome have been the best so far!

The water turned off and I heard the bathroom door open. I turned away from the window and towards the other occupant of this fabulous little home.

"Klaus, I-" My words caught in my throat as the previously named gorgeous man stepped out of the steaming bathroom in nothing but a small towel around his waist. A few droplets of water slinked down his perfectly sculpted chest and travelled downwards, towards, his...

"You know it is quite rude to stare, love," He spoke up. I blinked rapidly and forced my gaze back into his eyes, my cheeks were flaming up. "Although feel free to touch anytime you want, we both know you will any day now."

I bit my lip and turned away from him. He was right. My resistance was being chipped away by the sexy bastard every day when he flaunted his beautiful body in my face, when he guided me around an ancient city and let loose the vast wealth of knowledge he possessed about everything we walked by, when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, letting everyone know that we were together. It was primal and intellectual, all in one.

I spent more than one night wishing I would just roll over and rub my centre on his thigh and just _get off_. Geez!

I gulped in a lungful of air as he continued to chuckle at me.

"What I was about to say, _Klaus_," I said, trying to control my voice and sound stern, though we both know I was failing, "Maybe it's time to move on? Someplace new?"

"Oh," He answered, "You can turn around now." I did and thankfully, he was dressed and combing his hair, "Where would you like to go?"

"Paris," I said without hesitation. "Definitely, Paris."

He turned around to face me and smiled, "I'll handle the arrangements."

He walked to me and lightly pecked my lips. I leaned up to my tiptoes and facilitated it.

"I'll see you for lunch, after I've organised everything then," He informed.

I nodded and with another not-so-peck on my lips, he was out the door.

I then made my way to the kitchen and fixed myself my morning cup of tea. I sighed and hesitantly took a sip. The hot acid taste flowed down my throat, leaving a trail of scorching burn wounds. I gagged at the taste of the vervain-dipped tea, but continued on and downed the rest of the liquid.

I felt a little lightheaded with all the vervain in my system, but it took me only a few minutes to gather my bearings. I was growing stronger and developing an enviable resistance to vervain every day.

I walked to the kitchen and with my tough yellow gloves, I thoroughly washed the teacup, removing any trace of vervain from it and letting it dry on the countertop. Plucking off my gloves, I retraced my steps to our bedroom and went to my dressing table.

There was a small jewellery box at the top. I opened it and pulled up the velvet tray to reveal the hidden compartment within. There was a pouch filled with vervain that Stefan had given me months ago and a cell phone that Klaus had no idea about.

I picked up the little pink phone and flipped it open. I opened the texting screen and quickly fired off a text to Stefan's blocked ID number:

**Tomorrow. Plan is in motion.**

With that, I turned off the phone and put it back in my hidden spot. There was one more item in my secret compartment. A small letter, hastily written on a lined piece of paper that my best friend had sent to me. I carefully took it out and opened up the paper. I had probably read this a million times already, but I had to keep rereading it, to keep reminding myself that I had a plan and I was going to stick to it.

_Dear Care,_

_I can't even imagine what you're going through right now with that monster. I can only hope that you can put up with it for a little while longer._

_I found a way, Care. A way to get rid of Klaus for good without threatening everyone's bloodlines. I can make this work._

_It's an old spell that can entrap Klaus in a partially-desiccated state. While parts of his body will still be functional, his mind will have completely shut off. He would be in a deep sleep, one that can only be broken with magic, _my_ magic to be specific. I've tweaked the spell so that it's attuned to me. This means that only I will be able to wake him up, nobody else. _

_So when I die, Klaus will sleep forever, until the end of time. No witch or warlock, dead or alive or to be born will ever be able to unravel this spell._

_What I need you to do are two things:_

_1. Weaken Klaus. He is too strong as an Original hybrid. Somehow you need to make him feed less on humans, to the point that his strength visibly diminishes._

_2. Bring Klaus to France. This spell can only be activated on the night of a blood red moon. The next one will occur over Paris in a little over five months._

_Hang tight, Care. Remember, this is the monster that killed Jenna, forcefully turned Tyler and enslaved him and did horrible things to all those hybrids he took over. He's caused us all so much pain and now he's taken you away._

_We love you. We miss you. We will save you._

_Lots of love,_

_Bonnie._

I quietly closed my letter and put it back in its place, covering the compartment with the velvety cover once more and shutting my box. A lone tear ran down my face as I closed my eyes, trying to block out these conflicting feelings.

"He is a monster. He will never change. He is a monster. I will not forgive," I chanted under my breath and opened my eyes to wipe away my tear.

No matter what. No matter how or how much he tries. The past doesn't erase itself. A thousand years of dangerous history cannot be forgotten or forgiven.

"He is a monster."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

***Ducks behind a rock* Don't hate me! Conflict is interesting! What's a love story without conflict?**

**Drop a REVIEW to express your anger at what hopefully seems like a good plot twist, or not, either way, let me know what you think.**

**Also, not a lot of people expressed any interest in seeing a Klaus POV chapter, so I've dropped the idea. I might do an outtake or two from his POV when I'm done with story. Maybe. Who knows? Only time will tell.**

**Until next time!**

**~ Gat.**


End file.
